Inazuma Eleven ¡Las Vacaciones De La Ciudad!
by yuki mas
Summary: dejen reviews...esto es como una continuaccion de mi primer fic,solo que aqui habra mas parejas y familiares solo una de nuestros chicos del inazuma pero...¿que sorpresas les espran en sus vacaciones?
1. Chapter 1

Yuki-hola lectores, quiero daros gracias por vuestros reviews del fic anterior y como le prometí a una amiga, en este fic ya sales.

Jordán -te encanta escribir…

Xavier-déjalo Jordán, por cierto en este fic habrá más parejas con amigas suyas.

Yuki-y tu so-chan tienes de novio a Axel, pero no voy a explicar cómo se hicieron novios todas esas parejas, solo disfrutar del fic.

Xavier y Jordán-Inazuma eleven no le pertenece solo usa sus personajes para hacer historias.

Aclaración: cuando aparezca ª significa que están enfadados y cuando aparezca = es que están tristes.

Capitulo 1:¡La sorpresa de Nelly!

Todos los chicos y chicas de la secundaria Raimon, estaban atentos a los relojes, hoy empezaban las vacaciones, pero no de verano si no unas que se hacía en la ciudad de Inazuma cada año, eran unas vacaciones de unas semanas sin insti para los chicos, y todos estaban deseando que tocara ya el timbre.

(Narrador: Jude)

Todos estaban impacientes porque tocara ya el timbre para anunciar las vacaciones.

Nosotros teníamos que ir al acabar el instituto a casa de Nelly, porque como estamos en vacaciones quiere reunirnos para no sé que, no lo sé porque no nos lo dijo.

Habían pasado semanas desde que Mar y yo éramos novios.

Habían llegado nuevas alumnas, que se acabaron haciendo novias de algunos de mis amigos.

De repente sonó el timbre, yo me dirigí inmediatamente hacia Nathan y los chicos para ir a buscar a Mar, Axel, Mark y el resto.

Andamos y andamos hasta chocarnos, con alguien.

?-¡auhhhhhhhhh!

Nathan-¡auhhhhhhhhh!

Jude-¿Nathan estas bien?-le pregunte a mi amigo.

Nathan- acariciándose la cabeza donde se dio el golpe, con la mano-si.

?-y yo que, ¿no existo Jude?

Jude-mira que a veces te pones pesada por tonterías Ana.

Ana-mira que me lo diga la copia de superman.-me dijo burlándose de mí.

(Narrador: normal).

Ana tenía el pelo largo, casi tanto como Mar, de color marrón claro, tenía los ojos del mismo color que el pelo y vestía el uniforme del Raimon.

(Narrador: Jude)

?-A Jude no te permito que le hables asi, ¿escuchaste Ana?-dijo una voz que yo reconocí perfectamente, procedente de detrás de la chica.

Ana-si, Mar-dijo con respeto y aburrimiento a mi chica.

Jude-hola guapa-le dije a mi novia acercándome a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mar-hola Jude, bueno chicos,¿ nos vamos?

Todos-si.-respondieron al unisonó.

(Narrador: normal)

Los chicos salieron del edificio, donde se encontraron con sus amigos; Gazelle y Lucí, Mark, Silvia, Nelly, Axel y Sofía, Thorch y Bloon, Caleb, Shawn y Ros y el resto.

Nelly-os estábamos esperando-dijo la manager del equipo.

Jude-perdona es que tuvimos uno inconvenientes por el camino-dijo el de las rastas matando con la mirada a Ana.

Mark-bueno, da igual.-dijo el de la cinta.

Sofía-ahora,¿ nos vamos ya?-pregunto Sofía.

Sofía tenía el pelo plateado y lacio hasta la cintura, un ojo como Shawn y el otro color rojo sangre, piel pálida, y sonrisa como la de Caleb.

Lucí-si, venga vámonos-dijo Lucí, cogida de la mano de Gazelle.

Lucí tenía el pelo blanco hasta los hombros, los ojos azules y la piel como la de Gazelle.

Todos-¡si!-gritaron al unisonó.

Los chicos anduvieron hasta llegar a casa de Nelly, donde su mayordomo los recibió y todos se dirigieron a una habitación, que no era la de Nelly, pero parecía que solo la usaba ella porque estaba llena de fotos del equipo.

Bloon-bueno… ¿Nelly para que nos has hecho venir?-pregunto Bloon sentada en las rodillas de Thorch.

Bloon tenía el pelo azul clarito tan largo como Mar, los ojos del mismo color que el pelo, pero cuando se enfada sus ojos se vuelven rojos.

Nelly-pues para deciros que nos vamos de vacaciones a una isla del sur.-dijo la peli marrón.

Todos-¡¿Cómo?

Nelly-así es, ¿Qué os parece?

Caleb-va, pues no sé.

Axel-ni yo…

Sofía-pues a mí me parece muy divertido.-dijo la peli plateada apoyada en Axel.

Mar-y a mí, pensarlo chicos después de tanto entrenar parecemos almas en pena.-dijo la peli negra, sentada entre las rodillas de Jude ,en la silla.

Yuki-si, es verdad, parecemos almas en pena, necesitamos vacaciones ,¿verdad amor?-preguntó la peli negra sentada al lado y acariciando el pelo de su novio.

Nathan-si, necesitamos relajarnos un poco chicos.-dijo el peli azul.

Shawn-pues yo me apunto.

Ros-si mi Shawn se apunta yo también.-dijo Ros abrazada a Shawn.

Ros era una chica con el pelo color marrón corto, un poco más arriba de los hombros y ojos de color plata.

Nelly-¿entonces vamos?

Todos-si.

Nelly-bien.

Byron-pero Nelly, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-pregunto el rubio, abrazando a su novia por la cintura. (Que no era Nelly, aunque lo parezca).

Nelly-pues mañana a las doce y media.

Mar-pues entonces nos vemos en el aeropuerto a las doce.

Todos-vale.

Caleb-pues haya vamos vacaciones-dijo con una sonrisa picara, el de la cresta.

Ani-si.-dijo con la misma sonrisa que su novio, apoyada en el pecho de Caleb.

Mar y Sofía-¡no hagáis una de las vuestras!-gritaron las dos amigas al mismo tiempo.

Caleb y Ani-vale, vale, tranquilas.-dieron los novios al mismo tiempo.

Yuki-ja, ja venga nos vemos mañana.

Y así todos se fueron yendo; primero se fueron Jude y Mar con Yuki y Nathan y Sofía y Axel, después Gazelle y Lucí y Thorch y Bloon y así.

En la casa de Mar.

Mar le dijo a su padre lo del viaje y este igual que el resto de los padres lo acepto, después saludo a su hermana y se fue a su habitación a hacer las maletas.

Móvil-ring, ring…

Mar-¿diga? hola Celia, si, está bien, te ayudare, adiós.

Y así paso el día y a la mañana siguiente, ya todos en el avión.

En el avión:

Celia-entonces las habitaciones las ponemos así ¿ no?-pregunto la peli azul a sus amigas, que entre todas estaban decidiendo las habitaciones.

Mar-si, además así es más fácil colocar, ordenar y todo.

Nelly-y así no nos liamos tanto.

Y así las chicas organizaron todo, al llegar se subieron todos en la caravana y las les explicaron las cosas a los chicos.

Nelly-bueno entonces las habitaciones serán así, ¿vale? los chicos en una habitación y las chicas en otra.

Todos-¡si!

Todos entraron en las habitaciones dejaron sus cosas.

Ya de noche en las afueras del hotel estaba mirando las estrellas una chica con el pelo del mismo color que su hermano, (creadora: su hermano era David Samford), que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura, con los ojos tapados por unos googles rojos.

Byron-bueno… ¿que haces aquí princesa?-dijo el rubio abrazando por la espalda a su novia.

María-ver las estrellas Byron…son preciosas.

Byron-pero no tanto como tú.

María-roja-gra-gracias.

Byron soltó a su novia y acerco su boca a la suya uniendo sus labios en un precioso beso.

Byron-volviendo a abrazar a su novia-te quiero María.

María-y yo a ti.

De repente alguien les interrumpe y se les queda mirando fijamente:

David-ejem…ejem… ¡hermanita, Byron deberíais ir a dormir, que ya es muy tarde!-grito serio el hermano de la chica.

María-¡que susto hermanito! está bien…ya vamos.

Byron-buenas noches Samford.

David-buenas noches.

Los tres se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno volvió a su habitación.

En la habitación de las chicas:

Nellyª-¡¿María como llegas tan tarde?-le pregunta, gritando, la peli marrón.

María-yo estuve con…-antes de que pudiera seguir entran Sofía y Mar.

Mar y Sofía-¡hola chicas!

Sofía-¿hemos interrumpido algo?

Celia-no, tranquilas nada importante.

Mar-un momento…esa cara que tiene Nelly yo la conozco…a ver ¿Quién ha llegado justo antes de nosotras?

María-yo es que estaba con…-la vuelven a interrumpir.

Sofía-con Byron, seguro.

Mar-nosotras estábamos cenando es que…-le interrumpe.

Nelly-habíais estado con Jude y Axel y entonces perdisteis la noción del tiempo.-dice sarcástica la manager.

Sofía-bueno…si, por cierto ¿Qué tal tu cita con Shawn, Ros?

Ros-cansada-maravillosa, como siempre.

Silvia-deberíamos irnos a dormir.

Celia-si tienes razón.

Todas-¡buenas noches!

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos:

Jude-¿Qué tal tu cita Shawn?

Shawn-genial.

Jude-¿y tú que has hecho Byron?

Byron-yo acabo de estar con María… y David vino a buscarnos para que nos fuéramos a dormir.-dijo con tristeza lo último.

Jude-ya, debes entender que es su hermana pequeña y hace años que no la veía por eso es sobre protector.

Byron-ya...pero a veces eso es una pesadilla.

Jude-¡je! buenas noches.

Byron-¡buenas noches!

Shawn-¡buena noches!

Todos-¡buenas noches!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki-hola, lectores aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo.

Jordán-te están quedando muy bien (le abraza).

Yuki-gra-gracias, Jordán que.-me-ao-gas

Xavier-jajá anda suéltala.

Jordán-está bien (la suelta).

Yuki-gracias…y sin más demora el capitulo.

Jordán y Xavier-Inazuma eleven no le pertenecen, solo usa los personajes para hacer unas historias.

Aclaración: cuando aparezca ª es que están enfadados o enfadadas y cuando aparezca = significa que están tristes.

Capitulo 2: ¡El Primer Día De Vacaciones!

Todos los chicos estaban desayunanado, habían decidido dividirse en grupos para ver cómo era la isla y que se reunirán en el hotel a las diez de la noche.

Nelly-pues ya está todo decidido.

Mark-bien, pues yo me voy a jugar al futbol (creadora: como no).

Silvia-yo te acompaño, Mark.

Mark-vale-dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas para después irse los dos.

Mar-pues a mí me gustaría ir a la playa, ¿Quién se apunta?

Sofía-yo me apunto, Mar.

Yuki-y yo, parece divertido.

Jude, Axel y Nathan-¿y nosotros qué?

Mar-jajá venga tranquilos, podéis venir trió de pesados.

Axel- así que pesados ¿eh?-dijo en forma de broma el peli crema.

Sofía-es que lo sois.

Nathan-pues por llamarnos pesados os tenemos que castigar, ¿verdad chicos?-dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Jude y Axel-si.-con la misma sonrisa que el peli azul.

Yuki-deberíamos correr.

Las otras dos solo asienten, pero al momento que salen corriendo Axel pilla a Sofía.

Sofía-suéltame, suéltame, Axel.

Axel empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su novia, y ella no paraba de reírse, y al final acabo uniendo los labios de ambos en un hermoso beso.

Sofía-aun así eres un pesado…pero eres mi pesado.

Mientras a las afueras del hotel:

Yuki-Axel ha pillado a Sofí.-dice corriendo la peli marrón.

Mar-ya…que por ahí vienen, ¡corre!-grita la peli negra a su amiga.

Nathan-¡te pille!-dice agarrando a su novia por la cintura.

Yuki-¡Mar corre!

Jude-no te preocupes ya la pillo yo.

Nathan solo asiente a su amigo y cuando este se va empieza a darle besos en el cuello a su novia, sacándole algún que otro grito de dolor y gusto y después de unos minutos le dice:

Nathan-ese ha sido tu castigo, preciosa.

Yuki-que malo eres-dice en forma de broma la chica a su novio.

Nathan se acerca a ella y une sus labios en un beso hermoso.

Mientras ya casi en la playa:

Jude-¡te voy a pillar!

Mar-¡no!

En ese momento Jude aumenta la velocidad y atrapa a su novia rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

Mar-suéltame, suéltame, Jude.

Jude-no, guapa este es tu castigo.-dice el estratega con cara picara.

Jude empieza a darle besos a su novia en las mejillas, después en la boca y por último en el cuello, sacándole gritos de dolor y gusto a la peli negra.

Después junta sus cuerpos y le dice en voz seductora:

Jude-te dije que te pillaría.-dice con voz seductora, sacándole un sonrojo a la peli negra.

Y después, Jude une los labios de ambos en un precioso beso.

Mar-eres malo, amor.-dice poniendo cara de perro la peli negra.

Dentro del hotel:

Gazelle-desdeluego como son.

Lucia-ya… amor estas guapísimo cuando te pones serio.

Gazelle-sonrojado-gracias, venga ¿nos vamos?

Thorch, Bloom y Ana-¡si! (se van).

Byron-je, nunca cambiaran… ¿eh?

María-pensando-hemos venido justo a esta isla, justo aquí…

Byron-¿estas bien princesa?-dice el rubio abrazando a su novia.

María-¿eh? si, amor tranquilo.-dice la chica correspondiendo el abrazo de su novio.

Byron-vale, ¿y a donde quieres ir?

María-a donde tú quieras.

Byron-vale, pues ven.-dice llevándose a su novia del brazo.

David-esta vez voy a confiar en el… ¿y tu Shawn confías en Axel?

Shawn-bueno es uno de mis mejores amigos…pero como le haga daño a mi hermana se entera.-en lo ultimo pone cara de malvado.

David-lo mismo digo.-pone la misma cara que su amigo.

Ros-anda chicos tranquilícense, ¿que os parece si vamos, nosotros, a dar un paseo por la isla?

Shawn, David-vale… (Se van los tres).

Y así se van yendo todos.

En un lugar solitario, precioso, en alguna parte de la playa:

María-es precioso Byron.-dice la chica sentada en la arena con su chico, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio mientras él le acaricia el pelo.

Byron-sabia que te gustaría.

María-sabes Byron…me encanta estar contigo.

Byron-y a mí, estar contigo princesa.

Mientras en la playa:

Mar-venga vamos a vallarnos.

Yuki y Sofía-¡si!

Las tres chicas se meten en el mar y empiezan a hacer el tonto mientras sus novios las miran, tomando el sol.

Jude-que guapa esta.

Axel-las tres están muy guapas.

Nathan-apoyo esa moción.-se para un segundo para después seguir hablando- David y Shawn, ¿nos os parece que son un poco sobreprotectores?

Axel-si.

Jude-pero eso es porque quieren más a sus hermanas que nada en este mundo.

Axel y Nathan-ya…

A la hora de la comida:

Byron-venga, vámonos a comer.-dice el rubio levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a su novia.

María-si.-dice la chica cogiendo de la mano a su novio.

Los dos anduvieron hasta llegar a un restaurante, se pusieron en una mesa y enseguida les atendió un camarero.

Camarero-¿Qué van a tomar?

Byron-yo un sándwich mixto.

María-yo lo mismo.

Camarero-¿y bebidas?

Byron-una Coca-Cola para dos.

Camarero-bien, enseguida se lo traigo (se va).

Byron-princesa siento no llevarte a un lugar digno de una princesa como tú.-dice el rubio cogiendo de las manos a la chica.

María-no me importa, mientras sea contigo, mi dios.

Byron-bien.-dice sonriendo.

Su novia le ofrece una de sus sonrisas y después este le da un beso en la mejilla.

Camarero-aquí tienen.

La voz del camarero, hace que ambos se pongan rojos a ver que el camarero les ve pegados, prácticamente, el uno al otro.

Camarero-veo que son novios, tranquilos no se pongan vergonzosos, aunque es la primera vez que veo esto tan de cerca, en este restaurante y en jóvenes.

Byron-está bien.-dice el rubio, ya normal soltando las manos de su novia.

María-gracias por la comida.-dice la chica intentando cambiar de tema, soltando las manos de su novio (aun roja).

Camarero-disfruten…parejita (se va).

En la playa:

Jude-nosotros ya trajimos la comida, para comer aquí.-dice el estratega a las chicas mientras mira a su novia en biquini.

Las tres chicas-valeeeeee-dijeron las tres como unas niñas pequeñas muy felices.

Axel-jajá venga a comer monada-dice el peli crema mientras abraza a su novia en bañador.

Sofía-vale amor...pero yo no soy la comida.-dice en forma de broma la novia del delantero.

Axel-vale.

Mar-jajá… ¡que aproveche!

Jude-que aproveche…ja,ja..tu eres mi comida.-dice el estratega mientras empieza a besar el cuello de la peli negra sacándole gritos de dolor y gusto a la chica.

Yuki-ji, ji venga Jude, eso para ti es el postre, ahora hay que comer después ya podrás tomar el postre.

Jude-vale.-dice el de las rastas dejando en paz a su novia.

Nathan-entonces después ya se cual es mi postre.-dice el peli azul a su novia, mirándola con una sonrisa picara.

Yuki-oh, oh…. ¡a comer!

Continuara…

Yuki-espero que os haya gustado.

Xavier-y dejen reviews, por fa.

Yuki, Xavier y Jordán-¡adiós lectores!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki-hola lectores aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo.

Jordán-y dejen reviews plise.

Xavier y Jordán-Inazuma eleven no le pertenece solo usa sus personajes para hacer algunas historias.

Aclaración: cuando aparezca ª es que están enfadados o enfadadas y cuando aparezca = significa que están tristes.

Advertencia: este capítulo será muchoooooooooo de amor.

Capitulo 3:¡El Postre!

Nathan-entonces, después, ya se cual es mi postre.-dice el peli azul a su novia, mirándola con una sonrisa picara.

Yuki-oh, oh…. ¡a comer!

Todos empezaron a comer y cuando acabaron la comida, Mar, Jude, Nathan y Yuki se fueron, dejando solos a Axel y Sofía.

Axel-hora del postre.-dijo con cara picara.

Sofía-¿Cómo? Axel es…-pero no le dio tiempo, a la chica, a terminar la frase porque su novio la había abrazado y le estaba besando en la boca, parando de vez en cuando para coger aire.

Mientras en el restaurante:

María-estaba muy rica la comida.

Byron-si, espera que pague la cuenta y nos vamos.

María-deja que pague yo.

Byron-no, hoy tú eres mi invitada.

María-Byron… ¡vale! te espero fuera. (Se va).

Byron-¿Cuánto es?

Camarero-26 con 10.

Byron-aquí tiene, (le da el dinero) bueno, adiós.

De repente el rubio nota que una mano le para, se gira y ve al camarero, este le suelta y le dice.

Camarero-chico…sé que no debería meterme pero… ¿esa chica y tú os habéis acostado ya?-pregunto el camarero, sacándole un sonrojo al chico.

Byron-n-no.

Camarero-pues yo de ti aprovecharía estos días, que creo, que tienes de vacaciones para hacerlo, adiós. (Se va).

Byron se queda rojo y confundido por las palabras del camarero y cuando ya esta normal se dirige a fuera donde ve a su novia esperándole.

Byron-ya esta, nos podemos ir.

María-vale-(se van).

Mientras por la ciudad:

Nathan-Yuki, ¿vamos al cine?

Yuki-vale, amor.- le da un beso en la mejilla.

Nathan-te quiero.

Yuki-y yo a ti.

Mar-ejem…ejem, existimos sabéis?-dice la peli negra en forma de broma.

Yuki-ya, ya, ¿queréis venir?

Jude-no, ir vosotros y divertiros.

Nathan-vale.

Nathan y Yuki-¡adiós!

Mar y Jude-¡adiós!

Jude-rodeando con su brazo la cintura de su novia, mientras andan-sabes, hoy me lo he pasado muy bien, pero me falta algo.

Mar-¿lo que guapo?

Jude-mi postre.-dice el estratega mirando a la chica con una cara picara.

Mar-tu postre?

Jude-si.

Mar-con voz seductora-te lo daré hoy por la noche.

Jude-no sé si podre aguantar.

Mar-pues no te queda otra, si quieres postre.

Jude-vale, pues intentare aguantar, amor.

Y así pasa el tiempo hasta que llegan las diez y todos se reúnen para cenar.

Nelly-¿Qué tal el día chicos?

Celia-bien.

Shawn y Ros-bien.

El resto-bien.

Mark-¿y tú Nelly?

Nelly-bien, Mark.

Celia-una cosa chicos.-todos se fijan en la peli azul…bueno casi todos.

Jude-¿si Celia?

Celia-¿Byron te pasa algo? eso es lo que quiero saber.

El rubio no respondió, su novia se dio cuenta de que si el chico no respondía Celia le sacaría de su mundo con uno de sus gritos así que le salvo la vida.

María-hoy nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, pero ambos estamos cansados.

Celia-ah, vale.

Mientras en la mente de cierto rubio:

Byron-pensando-" Camarero-¿esa chica y tú os habéis acostado ya?...Camarero-pues yo de ti aprovecharía estos días, que creo, que tienes de vacaciones para hacerlo."¿Por qué me dijo eso?

Y así paso el tiempo hasta que llegaron las once.

Mar-cogiendo del brazo a Jude-chicos, si nos disculpan nos vamos ya, adiós.

Todos-¡vale, adiós!

Jude-adiós-(se va con su novia).

Los dos chicos suben hasta la habitación de Jude, que quien sabe como lo hizo pero consiguió que le dieran una habitación para él solo.

Los dos entraron en la habitación del chico.

Mar-bueno, ahora puedes tomar tu postre.

Jude-por fin.

El estratega se acerca a su novia, empieza a darle besos en la boca y a desabrocharle la camisa, después le lleva hasta la cama donde le deja a ella abajo suya, le quita de todo la camisa y empieza a darle besos en el cuello,sancandole mugidos de dolor y gusto a la chica.

Mar-ahhhhhhhh….due…duele…

Jude-tranquila pronto te dejara de doler….

El estratega empieza a acariciar el torso de la chica, que ya no tiene camisa ,mientras le sigue besando en el cuello.

El de rastas se para y mira a su novia y le dice:

Jude-ahora te toca ti.

Mar-vale…

Las posiciones cambian y ahora es la peli negra la que esta encima del chico.

La chica empieza a quitarle la camisa al chico y cuando ya se la quitó acerca su rostro al de él y le dice:

Mar-con voz seductora-ahora te toca a ti sufrir…

La peli negra empieza dándole besos en la boca al chico, hasta llegar al cuello del estratega y darle besos, el de googles se tapa la boca para que su chica no le oiga gritar de dolor y gusto.

Mar-quítate las manos de la boca quiero oírte gritar…

El estrega hace caso a su novia, mientras esta vuelve a empezar a besarle el cuello. El chico grita de dolor y gusto.

Jude-ahhhhhh….sigue….sigue…

La peli negra hace lo que dice su novio hasta que el les separa y le dice.

Jude-bien ahora yo…

Vuelven a la posición de antes; él arriba y ella abajo.

Él empieza a quitarle el pantalón a la chica poco a poco mientras ella le quita el suyo.

Cuando ya los dos están en ropa interior, el estratega empieza a besar la pierna de la chica subiendo ,hasta llegar a el pecho de la peli negra donde empieza a besarla con más intensidad y la chica que ya se había acostumbrado al dolor de antes, vuelve a gritar, gritos de dolor y gusto, pero más de gusto.

Mar-me….me …..duele….pero….no….pares….

Jude-vale preciosa…..

(creadora: perdón a los que no les gusten estas cosas pero es que fue petición de una amiga, y como no quiero contar mas detalles dejamos aquí esta escena.)

Mientras abajo:

María-susurrando-¿estas bien Byron?

Byron-susurrando-si, tranquila princesa y gracias por salvarme antes.

María-susurrando-de nada.

Nelly-¡deberíamos irnos ya a la cama!¡buenas noches!-dice gritando la peli marrón.

Todos-¡buenas noches!

María-buenas noches diosito mío y intenta relajarte.-le dice la chica para después darle un corto pero maravilloso beso en los labios al chico, que no tardo en ser correspondido.

Byron-vale…buenas noches princesa.

Mientras:

Mar(ya vestida)-buenas noches, amor.-dice dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Jude(ya vestido)-buenas noche preciosa.

La chica se dirigió a su habitación, saludo y les dio las buenas noches a sus amigas, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir.

Continuara…

Yuki-espero que os haya gustado.

Xavier-y nos os olvidéis de dejar reviews.

Jordán- y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Yuki, Xavier y Jordán-¡adiós lectores!


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki-hola lectores, quiero pedir perdón a los que no les haya gustado lo que hicieron Jude y Mar en la historia anterior, pero es que deje que mi hermano mayor me ayudara (caso error) y a él le encanta meterse con mis amigas.

Xavier-tranquilos ya no habrá más episodios como el anterior, y por fa dejar reviews.

Jordán-y que sepan que Yuki no estará durante unos días.

Yuki-perdón, pero es que mi equipo y yo nos vamos a Madrid a jugar un amistoso contra otro insti, asi que faltaré unos días.

Xavier y Jordán-Inazuma eleven no le pertenece solo usa sus personajes para hacer historias.

Aclaración: cuando aparezca ª significa que están enfadados y cuando aparezca = es que están tristes.

Capitulo 4: ¿Qué Te Pasa María?

Los chicos del Raimon acababan de desayunar y casi todos ya se habían ido.

Byron-¿Princesa, te parece si vamos a la playa?

Pregunto el rubio a María.

Pero la chica no respondió.

Byron-¿princesa?

Maríaª-¿eh? si Byron?

Byron-extrañado-¿que si quieres ir a la playa?

Maríaª-gracias amor, pero no,…hoy me apetece estar sola.

Byron- extrañado-vale.

Maríaª-adiós-(se va).

David-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermanita, Byron?-dice el del parche con cara de malvado.

Byron-na-nada.

David-¿seguro?

Byron-si.

David-normal-entonces, ¿Qué le pasará?

Byron-no sé,… Jude.

Jude-si?

Byron-tu eres su mejor amigo…

Jude-si

Byron-¿sabes que le pasa?

Jude-no, puede que yo sé su mejor amigo desde siempre, pero si no sabes tú, que eres su novio, que le pasa ¿Cómo lo voy a saber yo?

Byron-no sé.

Afuera del hotel:

María-pensando-me pregunto si…-en ese momento pasa por hay un camión-gritando-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Dentro del hotel:

Xavier-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Jordán-no sé.

Byron, Jude y David-¡María!

Todos salen apuraros y ven a María tirada en el suelo.

Camionero-perdón no me funcionaba los frenos del camión y entonces…

Byron corre a la carretera, donde esta María tumbada, se sienta a su lado y apoya la cabeza de la chica en su brazo.

Byronª-¡María, respóndeme, respóndeme!-gritaba el rubio, casi llorando.

Davidª-hermanita,…Jude llama a una ambulancia.

Judeª-si, ya voy.-(se va).

David se acerca a donde están su hermana y Byron y empieza a acariciar el pelo de su hermana pequeña.

Davidª-susurrando-aguanta por favor, no te puedo volver a perder.-decia el del parche a su hermana, susurrándole.

En el hotel:

Judeª-si, doctor, muchas gracias y dese prisa.

Jude cuelga el teléfono y sale afuera donde está toda la gente que había visto el accidente, el camionero, Xavier, Jordán y Byron y David junto a María.

Judeª-el doctor ha dicho que la ambulancia ya viene hacia aquí.

Davidª-vale.

Jude se acerca a María y hace lo mismo que su amigo David, y le susurra:

Judeª-susurrando-aguanta María,…no nos vuelvas a dejar solos ni a David ni…a mi.-se para un segundo-ni a nadie.

Mientras a unos metros de distancia:

Jordán-voy a llamar a Gazelle y a Thorch para decírselo.

Xavier-vale, yo llamaré a el entrenador y a Mark.

Jordán-ok-(se va).

Xavier y Jordán se van a llamar a los demás para decirles lo de María.

Byronª-aguante princesa, la ambulancia está a punto de llegar.

Diez minutos después llega la ambulancia y se llevan a la chica, herida.

David se pone junto a Jude y Byron mira cómo se va la ambulancia con su novia,…herida.

Y en ese momento aparecen Xavier y Jordán y les dicen que ya se lo dijeron a los demás y que la entrenadora les había dicho que fueran ya al hospital.

David-pues vamos.

Jude-si.

Todos fueron al hospital, más que preocupados.

Al llegar:

Byron-vamos a verla.

Byron se iba a ir pero sintió un brazo que le paraba, se giro y vio a su amigo, Jude, parándolo.

Byron-Jude, suéltame.

Jude-Byron espera, ...esto es un hospital no puedes entrar e ir a donde quieras y hacer lo que quieras….-se para un segundo y suelta a el rubio-entiendo que quieras ver a María, para saber si está bien, pero eso no significa que puedas hacer lo que tú quieras.

Byron-pero Jude…-le interrumpen.

David-pero nada Byron…yo también quiero saber si mi hermanita está bien e igual que tu y que yo, Jude también lo quiere saber, pero no podemos hacer lo que nos de la gana o nos echaran.

Jude-exacto.

Byron-entiendo.

De repente una señora se acerca a ellos y les interrumpe:

Doctora-perdonen-al decir eso llama la atención de los cinco chicos-¿pero, que hacen aquí?

David-hemos venido a ver a mi hermana que la acaban de traer a este hospital.

Xavier-se llama María Samford.

Doctora-ah,entiendo…esperen en la sala de espera que aviso al doctor.

Los cinco-¡muchas gracias!-(hacen una reverencia).

Los chicos se sentaron en la sala de espera y poco a poco fueron llegando sus compañeros y el entrenador junto al señor Hilman.

Todos hablaron con los chicos para saber mejor lo que le había pasado a su amiga y compañera de equipo.

De repente vino la doctora y les empezó a hablar.

Doctora-hola, chicos ya podéis pasar.

Todos al oír esas palabras se dirigen corriendo a la habitación de la chica.

Trabis-muchas gracias ,por ocuparse de ella.

Doctora- de nada, ahora si me disculpa.(se va)

En la habitación de la chica, solo entraron unos de ellos, el resto se quedaron fuera esperando.

Byron, Jude y David-¡María!

Doctor-tranquilos, no le ha pasado nada grave.

David-menos mal.

Doctor-ahora esta inconsciente y tiene una leve herida en el torso, pero el resto está perfectamente.

Byron, Jude, David, Nathan, Yuki, Mar y Sofía-¡gracias doctor!

Byron se acerca a la chica, ahora inconsciente ,que esta tumbada en la cama.

Se sienta a su lado y empieza a acariciarle el pelo, mientras el resto salen para darles la noticia a los demás dejándolos solos.

Byron-me tenias muy preocupado…se que ahora estas inconsciente y no me puedes oír pero me da igual.-se para un segunda para besarla en la mejilla y le sigue acariciando el pelo-estas preciosa… incluso dormida princesa.

Yuki-espero que os haya gustado y como habréis visto este es un episodio dedicado a María y a Byron.

Jordán y Xavier-¡dejan reviews por favor!

Yuki-y nos vemos en unos días.

Yuki , Xavier y Jordán-¡adiós lectores!


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki-¡Siento haber tardado tanto!

Jordán-Y por cierto… ¡Ganaron!

Yuki-ja, si.2-0 a nuestro favor.

Xavier-ejem, ejem.

Yuki-así, perdón, perdón.

Xavier-en fin, a lo que íbamos. So-chan el siguiente capi está dedicado a ti y Axel.

Jordán-así que no debes esperar mucho.

Yuki-¡Disclimaner!

Xavier y Jordán-Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Yuki-chan, si no a Level-5.

Capitulo 5: Pesadilla.

En una cama de hospital estaba María, inconsciente, mientras, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un señor entraba a la habitación.

¿?-Cuanto tiempo, joven María.-dijo un hombre de pelo azul oscuro recogido en una coleta baja y de ojos negros como la misma oscuridad.

Aquel hombre ando hasta posicionarse en la cama donde descansaba la joven de los Samford.

¿?-Aunque estas inconsciente se que me escuchas.-dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

¿?-Te han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos. Has vuelto a ver a tú hermano, hecho las paces con ese Sharp y encontrado a un tonto de nacimiento como novio.

Como si hubiera escuchado el insulto que le hizo a su novio a la joven se le dibujo una expresión de enfado.

¿?-Pero debes saber que he venido para acabar con los que deje años atrás, es decir…a matarte. Yo fui quien corto los frenos de ese camión pero…..ahora me apetece reírme un poco. Así que te aré sufrir poco a poco hasta que vuelvas a desear la muerte, pequeña.-Dijo lo último mientras salía de la habitación.

Mientras en el hotel;

Davidª-María….hermanita…

Judeª-maldito camión…..

Byronª-….

Mark-que animos.

Yuki, Mar y Sofía-¡Mark!-le gritaron matándolo con la mirada.

Mark-per…perdón.-dijo asustado por sus caras.

Yuki-está bien.

Sofía-esto no está bien.

Mar-Jude…-dijo abrazando a su novio.

Judeª-¡¿Por qué a ella?!-gritó correspondiendo al abrazo.

Mar-Chicos nosotros no cenamos.

Yuki-ok.

Mar-Vamos amor.-dijo ayudándole a levantarse.

David y Byron también se fueron.

Gazelle-Menuda…..

Lucía-…se ha….

Yuki-…..montado.

Los otros solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Al final todos se fueron a la cama pues no tenían hambre, después de lo de hoy.

Pero cierta persona estaba fuera mirando las estrellas…

Sofía-Pobre María….todo lo malo le pasa a ella.

En la puerta del hotel un peli crema se acercaba a donde estaba la chica.

Continuara…

Yuki-Siento que sea tan corto pero es que con las clases y todo.

Jordán-Si. Axel x Sofía en el siguiente capi.

Xavier-Dejen reviews.

Los tres-¡Adiós!


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki-¡Hola!

Xavier-hoy traemos un Axel x Sofía.

Yuki-y sin más…

Xavier y Jordán-Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Yuki-chan, si no a Level-5.

Capitulo 6: Estoy Junto A ti.

Al final todos se fueron a la cama pues no tenían hambre, después de lo de hoy.

Pero cierta persona estaba fuera mirando las estrellas…

Sofía-Pobre María….todo lo malo le pasa a ella.

En la puerta del hotel un peli crema se acercaba a donde estaba la chica.

Al llegar se sentó a su lado y le abrazo llamando la atención de la chica.

Axel-¿Te han dicho que estas preciosa a la luz de la luna?

Sofía-je, je, no.

Axel-pues lo estas-le dijo acercando su cuerpo al suyo-¿Estas bien?

Sofía-baja la cabeza-solo estoy preocupada por María…

Axel la miro triste y después apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Axel-sonriente-María es más fuerte que Jude, así que podrá aguantar, ya lo verás-dijo besando la mejilla derecha de su compañera.

Sofía se giro y miró a su novio para después ser besada en la boca por el mismo, beso que no tardó en corresponder.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron para después quedándose viendo las estrellas.

Continuara….

Yuki-mala,mal,mal ¡lo sientooooooooo!¡siento que sea tan corto!-dijo llorando.

Jordán-ale, ale-dijo abrazándola.

Xavier-viéndoles raro-eh?-Bueno, dejen reviews y adiós.


End file.
